1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit device having a chip, and more particularly to a gate array, in which a plurality of cell arrays having a plurality of cells formed in an array therein are arranged.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional LSI chip such as a gate array, etc., for example, in the case of a complementary LSI such as a complementary MOS (CMOS), etc., pairs of a p-channel device formation region and an n-channel device formation region are repeatedly formed on the same chip, and a wiring region (WR) is provided between the pairs of regions. In the p-channel device formation region, for example, a p-channel MOS transistor is formed, and in the n-channel device formation region, an n-channel MOS transistor is formed. An active layer, etc., is not formed on the semiconductor substrate at the wiring region but the wiring is covered by an insulating layer. Further, the power source lines of the chips are usually provided in an upper wiring layer.
In the prior art, however, a power source line is provided in such a manner that it spans a device formation region and a wiring region, and thus the wiring efficiency is lowered and an improvement of the miniaturization of device can not be realized.